The Last One
by squishybee
Summary: “I know we’re married, but I have no intentions of sharing my life with you. Nor will I ever love you, and I don’t have any intentions of giving up my search for the woman I actually love,” Sasuke harshly stated. Lemons...
1. The Beginning

**The Last One  
**by  
Blessed Eternity

Hello, this is Blessed_Eternity from around 200 years ago and I just happened to stumble upon fanfictions again! I re-read the stories I wrote and I figured that I would like to change the plot around a bit, more to my liking now. SO this story isn't going to be the same as the one in my Blessed_Eternity profile if you're interested in looking that up, but there will be some things that are the same.

**Warning! Lemons. **

Sorry guys, RATE M. I guess this is what college life does to teenagers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

This was where it all began… A few locks of pink hair fell over her eyes whilst the rest of tresses were tied into a perfectly shaped bun. She slowly, yet gracefully pushed the bangs aside from her eyes. The room was filled with smoke that escaped the pipes of wealthy men and women. Sakura slowly shifted around in her seat as she waited for her introduction. After so many painful times of being sold, from one to another, she was sick of fearing who would bid for her with the highest price. She simply saw no point in fearing anymore. She knew everyone was waiting for her name to be called.

"I know you've all been waiting for this prized possession to be bid off," A male announcer spoke loudly. Sakura's eyes remained on her folded hands that were placed on her lap. She'd been sitting behind the tissue paper screen for nearly an hour. She was always the last item to be sold off. "The last of the 4 Japan Beauties, from the famous Haruno Geisha House, Haruno Sakura. As of today, she still stands, as a pure gem! A virgin!."

Sakura stood silently as she walked onto the stage from the screen. There were awes and gasps as some men looked at her with passion filled eyes, and women with their eyes filled with envy. Indeed she was beautiful just like her other 3 sisters had been, before they passed away. She hated how the announcers worded it. The last of the 4 Japan Beauties, from the famous Haruno Geisha House, Haruno Sakura. It may not have been worded exactly the same every time, but they made it sound like she was one of the most wanted geishas ever. But the fact was, she wasn't even a geisha. Her family specialized in the teaching of geisha talents, but yet, they made her seem no different from a geisha.

"Starting bid, 15,000,000 yen!" The announcer began. And so, it seemed to start all over again. As Sakura stood silently, listening to people discussing the high price.

"20,000,000 yen!" A random bidder shouted.

"40,000,000!"

"50,000,000!"

"65,000,000!"

"70,000,000!"

"100,000,000," A broad, masculine voiced calmly. Everyone's eyes roamed over to the man who dressed himself entirely in black attire. Even Sakura was surprised to hear such an outrageous price.

"100,000,000 yen? Going once, going twice, sold! To the gentleman in black," The announcer happily stated. Sakura glanced at the man that bid such a high price for her. He was very handsome. His spiky dark bangs covered the side of his face, while his dark obsidian eyes glanced into her jade lens. His eyes never left her.

-

-

After the bid, Sakura was taken to the widely known Uchiha mansion by carriage. She sat silently across from the man in front of her. With long moments of silence exchanged, the carriage gradually came to a stop. The man carefully opened the door and offered Sakura a hand to help her out of the carriage. She gracefully accepted and stepped onto the ground with guidance of his hand. She smoothed out her kimono, making sure it didn't ruffle. As they entered the huge household, the man who bought her was greeted with the name, 'Itachi-sama' by the maids. She could see a woman and two men in the room. One of them looked almost exactly like this man named Itachi, but he looked slightly younger.

"Itachi, this is the woman?" One of the males spoke.

"Yes," Itachi replied. Sakura held her stoic face as she followed Itachi deeper into the room so they were closer to what seemed like his family. "Sasuke, this will be your new wife."

Sure she felt like an item when he stated the word _this_ instead of she, but she couldn't help but flinch when she found out she was going to be wedded so soon. She looked up to face the man that was known to be Sasuke. His eyes were filled with outrageous anger. She did nothing more but stand there with nothing to reply.

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded to know. Itachi turned to his younger brother with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you say she was merely a servant girl?" Itachi stated slyly. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Sakura began to wonder who he might've been talking about. "So the rumors were true? You were madly in love with her?"

"Why do you have to take everything that's precious away from me?" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"I'm not doing it intentionally," Itachi remarked.

"He's right. The Uchiha name must not be scarred. No Uchiha could ever marry a servant girl," His father stated.

-

-

The wedding was to take place in an hour and Sakura was yet to be ready. She stared down at the traditional wedding kimono that was laid on her bed early in the morning. She sat on the bed beside it, with her fingers trailing the beautifully embroidered textures. The red silk with golden thread made the outfit astonishing. Her eyes landed on the red and white colored fan that looked hand sewed with great craftsmanship. Suddenly, a knock appeared on the door. Her eyes darted to the entrance and immediately, she was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hinata," Sakura quietly greeted.

"Sakura-sama," Hinata replied. Hinata followed Sakura everywhere, ever since the Haruno Geisha House disaster. She didn't care if Sakura didn't belong to the high class anymore. They were friends till the end. "The wedding will begin soon. We must get you ready."

Sakura simply nodded in reply as Hinata began to help Sakura into her wedding kimono.

-

-

The wedding ceremony seemed brief and short. But even so, many that attended were part of the Uchiha clan. Soon enough, Sasuke's mother, Mikoto had escorted her back to Sasuke's room. She was told to wait for Sasuke there. She entered the room and took a seat on the floor by the table whilst waiting for her now, so called husband to arrive. Just as she seated herself, Itachi's words replayed in her mind. _Remember, after the ceremony, you'll be a free woman. You won't belong to anyone. But, after you wed, you must do everything the Uchiha mansion requires you to do as the wife of one. _

It was like being a slave and a free woman at the same time. But Sakura didn't care. At the word free, she was already overjoyed on the inside. She wouldn't be sold… Wouldn't be treated as an item any longer…

-

-

Night has fallen upon the town of Konoha. Sakura was still seated on her new bed, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. She let out a sigh and stared over to the bed intently. The thought of finally becoming a woman frightened her but she would not deny her new duty as the wife of an Uchiha. Suddenly, the doors slid open loudly, and Sakura's head turned instantly to see who came in. It was no other than Sasuke, holding a bottle of sake. He held the stench of alcohol as he wobbled his way inside. He was visibly drunk. Sakura stood up and bowed her head as he entered. Compared to the disastrous meeting two days ago, the Uchiha Sasuke who stood before her appeared more composed and formal.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura greeted as she stood. Sasuke's attention averted to Sakura. He observed her face sternly and looked into her glistening emerald eyes. Her cheeks flushed from their proximity.

"You're willing to go through with all of this?" He questioned in a serious tone.

"I'm fortunate to have been brought here by your family rather than being sold to a brothel overseas. The generosity that the Uchiha Clan has bestowed on me will not be taken for granted. Therefore… I am yours…" Sakura replied with confidence. Her cheeks flushed to a shade of pink as she looked up at her new husband. He smirked, impressed by her will.

"Very well," He stated in a low tone. He pushed her roughly down onto their platform bed while planting a strenuous kiss on her lips peachy lips. His hands roamed to the front of her kimono, pulling apart the hems to reveal Sakura's bare neck and chest. She began to squirm beneath him, gently pushing away from the sudden intrusion and panted as their lips parted. Sasuke stared down onto her flushed face filled with innocence.

"S-Sasuk---!" He caught her lips once more, exploring her tongue with his own, filling her mouth with the taste of sake. Sakura did not resist as he indelicately tugged the tightly clothed obi around her waist. He skillfully turned her onto her stomach in one quick motion, undoing the obi from her back, then pulling the kimono off her shoulders. She turned around to face him once again, this time, exposed. She tried to cover her newly revealed breasts from Sasuke's vision with the kimono sleeves still hanging off her arms, embarrassed.

"Are you afraid?" Sasuke questioned in a dangerous tone. Sakura turned her head to her side, avoiding his eyes and shaking her head in anticipation.

"N-no…" She softly spoke.

"Then what is it?" He retorted as he pulled her hands delicate hands away from her chest. Sakura let out a small yelp and showed no resistance as he pinned her hands above her head.

"P-please be gentle with me…" She whispered with embarrassment. Sasuke smirked at the young girl's purity and virgin body. He let out a small snicker that gave Sakura no reassurance of her words.

Sasuke looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him and began to undress his own kimono, revealing his toned body to Sakura. She blushed at the sight of his built form and felt a tingly sensation between her legs as he leaned toward her with his chest touching hers. His mouth devoured hers as his tongue ravished her own. His hands began to roam her body, softly groping her breasts, going down her stomach, then to her inner thighs.

"Aa…" She softly moaned from the sudden contact and felt Sasuke's warm finger slip into her womanhood while his thumb playfully rubbed her clit, her juices flowing out. Her breath hitched from his expert touch and her back arched as he continued to pump his digits inside her in a slow, teasing speed. "Ah!!"

New to this type of contact, Sakura did not know how to react or how to conceal her voice as Sasuke continued to pump in and out of her, hitting a sweet spot every time he entered. He earned a loud moan from the sensitive Sakura and felt her inner walls throbbing tightly against his fingers. She squirmed and tightened the strange sensation between her legs, as Sasuke began to quicken his pace. Her juices leaked and spilled all over his hand as his pace continued to quicken and his fingers thrust within her harder and harder.

"Aaahh……." She moaned slowly and loudly in ecstasy. Sasuke groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his digits as he continued to pump and finally receiving an explosion of juices from her womanhood. Sakura panted heavily, her chest heaving up and down in exaggerated motions from the exhausting task. "S-Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke's hand flowed with her glistening juices, signaling him that she was ready. He spread her legs apart to reveal her bare womanhood as her fluids spilled onto her kimono. He removed his lower garments to reveal his throbbing manhood that twitched with anticipation. Sakura stared at the unfamiliar erotic part, a bit frightened by his size. She pulled her legs together, embarrassed to go through with the task.

"Sasuke-san, I-I don't think it'll fit…" She stated softly in uncertainty, clamping her legs together, afraid that her openness would be too inviting for Sasuke. He smirked and gave a soft 'hn,' as he lifted her closed legs onto his shoulders, causing the tip of his member to enter her wet core slightly.

"Ahh..." Sakura moaned from the sudden contact while Sasuke let out a grunt, unable to withstand it anymore. In one swift motion he entered her, her walls enveloping his member entirely, sucking him in as he slammed into her. Sakura screamed from the intrusion and bucked her hips against Sasuke's at the bittersweet, pleasurable pain from her barrier breaking. "AHhh!!"

Sasuke leaned over Sakura, bringing her closed thighs to her bare chest as Sasuke slid deeper into Sakura, bringing her into an ecstasy she has never felt before. Her breathing hitched and her back arched as he continued to pump his member inside her in hard, swift motions. He could tell from her flustered expression and moans that Sakura was enjoying this just as much as he was. He rammed into her harder and faster roughly, as Sakura's walls clenched around his member tightly from pleasure and she released her juices, squirting all over his soaked member, while she felt him twitch inside her, shooting his hot seeds into her tightened pussy. Their juices mixed and Sakura's walls continued to clench around his member, twitching from the intensity of their climax. She felt him go limp, and then hard again while he was still inside her.

"You sure are a sensitive one," Sasuke stated mischievously, pulled out of her, and rammed into her once more. He felt her legs shake from surprise and her walls tighten around his member as she was still recovering from her climax. He casually pulled out of Sakura and tossed her around, changing positions so she was lying on her stomach. With her kimono covering her entire back, Sasuke pulled the kimono over her bottom, revealing her smooth, creamy buttocks. Sasuke plunged into her warmth from behind, earning a hoarse moan from Sakura. He slammed into her warmth fast, showing no compassion, using his fingers to vigorously play with her clit. He felt her walls continue to tighten as her juices exploded from her pussy once again. He leaned over her body, whispering in her ear seductively "this is only the beginning of the night…"

Sakura turned her head to face him as he lifted her rear to his member, entering her once again, as she moaned in ecstasy throughout the night…..

-

-

The morning birds chirped cheerfully as the sun looked over Konoha. Sakura was already awake, staring blankly at the ceiling above her. Her body lies flatly on the bed, facing upward while her newly wedded husband slept soundly beside her. She wanted to get out of bed, but her legs felt too weak from yesterday night. A sigh escaped her lips as she finally gathered her will as she began to hoist herself to sit upright, until she suddenly felt a weak grip on her arm. She looked over at her husband who appeared to rest in slumber, and he softly whispered something she thought was barely audible.

"Ino…" He murmured meekly. Sakura stared at her new husband sadly as she thought back to the day she arrived, where the argument occurred. She remembered clearly, that Sasuke's lover, who happened to be a maid, was sent away. Her life as a member of the Uchiha clan began this very day, and she knew that getting up late would leave bad impressions. As Sasuke continued to silently sleep beside her, she carefully crept out of bed.

Yeah, I know this is a lot different from the original, but I think this plot will develop better than the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last One  
**by  
squishybee

There won't be lemons in every chapter since I don't want the characters to be constantly having sex since it doesn't fit into the story, but I will try. Warning: slight lemon.

I want to add that this story will definitely contain some ItaSaku scenes but my favorite pairing is always SasuSaku ;)

This fanfiction/drama is going to be revolved around romance, drama, betrayal, rumors, and all that other good juicy stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: A Family of Chaos **

It was my first official breakfast as a member of the Uchiha clan and the not very lively atmosphere was something I did not aspire. The large dining room where breakfast and dinner were held was now complete as another one of Itachi's wives entered the room, apologizing for her tardiness. The rectangular shaped table currently seated eight people, all in order according to status. Uchiha Fugato, Sasuke's father took the seat at the head of the table of course, being head of the clan as well as head of this family. To his right, sat Itachi and to his left seated Sasuke.

Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother sat at the other end of the rectangular table, where Itachi's wives and I were seated. I took the seat beside Mikoto, siding the same as Sasuke, as Itachi's wives seated themselves across from me, in their orders of one to four. Sasuke's visiting relatives filled the gap between me and Sasuke, since it was traditional to be seated with the other ladies of the house. The girl beside me seemed to have an undeniable attachment to Sasuke as she first refused to sit beside me and insisted that she sat next to her beloved cousin Sasuke. Her name was Uchiha Jemu and her parents scolded her for her improper behavior and reminded her that Sasuke is now a married man. She immediately turned toward me and gave me a hostile stare as I continued to eat my tamagoyaki. The breakfast continued silently until this strange girl once again broke the silence.

"So Sasuke-kun, when are you going to make me your bride?" Jemu stated casually. The soft sounds of chopsticks clattering came to a halt as the atmosphere became tense. She continued to wait for an answer until Fugato-sama himself slammed his hand on the table at Jemu's inappropriate behavior.

"Do you think you can enter the main family with those immature and inappropriate actions?" Fugato questioned with a roar. Jemu could not contain her anger any longer and stood up abruptly.

"Why did Sasuke-kun have to marry outside of the Uchiha clan anyway?! What's so good about _her_?!!" Jemu fumed, pointing rudely in my direction. Jemu's parent's urged her to calm down and pulled her down to take a seat.

"She follows rules and obeys the family and the importance of following rules in the Uchiha clan is an essential. Your misbehavior has already caused you three broken rules since breakfast. Do you think I would allow such an impudent child to marry into my family??" Fugato retorted. Jemu was angry and breathing heavily, trying to hold back at her uncle's cruel words. She stared at me as if her eyes could pierce me with her deadly stare.

-

-

Sakura could not keep the thought of Sasuke's pestering cousin out of her mind. Her words were rude and offensively made toward Sakura, as if she were not worthy of marrying into the Uchiha family. Sure, she was bought and basically made property, but her family name is still widely known throughout Konoha. The famous Haruno House of Geisha Training was an institution that trained young geishas to learn the shamisen, the fan dance, and many more essentials. Her train of thought was interrupted as Sasuke entered their bedroom.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, Mikoto-sama informed me of your morning dojo practice. Shall I help you change?" Sakura nervously offered. An awkward silence overwhelmed the two as Sasuke stared at the pink-headed beauty.

"Aa," was Sasuke's simple reply. The two stepped behind the changing screen as Sasuke spread his arms to allow Sakura to help him change. Sakura traced the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back of his kimono as she began to undress him.

"Sasuke-sa—"

"Just call me Sasuke. We are married after all," Sasuke insisted. Sakura gave him a small smile. The last layer of his kimono came off as he stood topless, hovering over Sakura's small frame. She took a step closer to the handsome man and placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Sasuke," She corrected. "I was wondering if you were planning to attend the festival tonight."

He hesitated for a moment before coming up with an answer. To her surprise, he walked forward, pushing both his hands onto the wall behind her, trapping her in a small space shared between the two.

"I know we're married, but I have no intentions of sharing my life with you. Nor will I ever love you, and I don't have any intentions of giving up my search for the woman I actually love," Sasuke harshly stated. "So you just sit back, and enjoy your position as a wife of the Uchiha family and leave my business alone."

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!! Why didn't you protect Jemu!!" The annoying girl whined. She tugged at his sleeve as he was walking to the Uchiha dojo for morning practice.

"You're annoying," The bold Uchiha stated solemnly. Jemu winced a little at his harsh words, but continued to urge him on.

"Sasuke-kun, remember when we were little you always promised that you would marry Jemu when you grew up! You have to keep your promises Sasuke-kun!" Jemu continued to push for. Sasuke turned to face Jemu as she pouted her lips.

"I would never have made such silly promises," Sasuke proclaimed. Jemu's grip tightened on Sasuke's sleeve as sadness overwhelmed her. Tears began to form at the duct of her eyes. "Besides, we're cousins closely related."

"B-But Sasuke-kun…Uchihas marry within the clan all the time!" She sniffled gently. She wrapped both arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned her head against his chest. "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke looked down at his beautiful cousin and her familiar onyx eyes that glistened with tears. Her pale complexion matched his own as well as her long, silky black locks flowing down her back. A smirk appeared on his face as an idea came to mind.

-

-

The morning was rough and Itachi had to prepare to leave for an overnight trip to the Village of Rain for family business. His room was a mess. His clothes were laid out on the bed, yet to be packed and his nosy wives were all headed for the summer festival as well as the maids, who were permitted leave for tonight. He rubbed his temples as he continued to study his documents vigorously as much as possible before he left for his trip. In the middle of his thoughts, a knock abruptly disturbed his concentration.

"Come in," Itachi sighed. The door creaked open softly as the pink-headed female holding a tray stepped into the room. Itachi glanced at her in surprise, wondering why she was still here while everyone left for the festivities. She caught his stare and blushed, turning away shyly.

"I-I was told to hand you this soup," Sakura stated modestly. "You see, everyone left for the festival and I'm the only one home…"

"Aa. You can leave it on the table," Itachi thanked. Sakura gracefully walked over and placed the soup an open spot of the table, careful not to touch the important documents. She glanced around the room, and noticed his spread out clothing on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Aa. I'm leaving for a business trip tonight," Itachi replied while still eying his documents.

"Do you… need me to help you pack?" Sakura offered. Itachi looked up from his documents to look at the beautiful woman at her generosity. "I mean, since everyone is out and all, I don't want you to run late."

Itachi gave her a small smile and nodded his head to thank her as he continued his work. She walked over to his bed, and sat as she helped him pack his clothes…

-

-

"Ahh! Aaahh! S-Sasuke-kun!" The young female moaned. The vigorous Uchiha continued to thrust into the beautiful female as she moaned his name. Jemu's breasts were pushed against the wall as Sasuke continued to plunge into her from behind. "Sasuke-kun, p-please be more gentle."

Sasuke smirked as he already felt her walls tightening around his member once again. He lifted one of her legs up, allowing him to penetrate deeper. His pace began quicken as their sweaty bodies continued to collide from the long-term intercourse. He let out a small moan as he gave his cousin one last, hard thrust, feeling her inner walls tighten and release as juices exploded from her womanhood while he spilled his seed within her.

"Aha ha…" Jemu panted heavily as Sasuke's warmth left her body. "Sasuke-kun, I knew you loved me…"

"Just make sure you bear my child so we can create a purebred Uchiha," Sasuke stated solemnly as he began to dress himself. Jemu pressed her bare breasts against Sasuke's arm as she whined, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going to marry Jemu?" She questioned as she blushed from the thought. "I just gave you my purity, and you must take responsibility!"

"The day I find out that you're carrying my child, I will propose to my father about the marriage," Sasuke replied. "Come, let's go to the festival. Perhaps we'll find a quiet spot and I will make sure you carry my child."

She gave him a small pout with dissatisfaction as she dressed herself. The two made sure no one was in sight before they made their way out of the small tool shed within the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke held a sinister smirk on his face as his plan had begun.

-

-

"Itachi-san…" Sakura softly whispered. She watched as he grunted and woke from his sleep. "Itachi-san, your carriage is here, you fell asleep during your studies. Here are your luggage and documents."

Itachi immediately sat up, surprised he had actually fallen asleep during his studies. He thanked the beautiful woman who held his luggage and neatly organized documents. Her smile was full of generosity and innocence as he smiled back, taking the items from her hands. Sakura escorted Itachi to the front gates of the Uchiha Mansion and watched him as he began to prepare for his leave. Itachi sighed softly, thinking about how ironic none of his wives were present.

"Thank you for helping me pack, farewell," Itachi gratified. Sakura smiled back at the man who saved her life. She was thankful for being able to live a normal life and watched as he entered the carriage.

-

-

The night breeze was perfect for the summer festival, as crowds of people gathered into one region of Konoha to celebrate the occasion. The four 'beauties' of Konoha walked down the road together talking, gossiping, and laughing as they continued to visit booths. All the ladies of the other clans knew not to make trouble with the four because of their marriage into the main house of the Uchiha Clan. The four ladies were famous long before they married into the Uchiha family. Their families were wealthy, powerful and each owned one of the biggest businesses in Konoha. They were tailed with their maids following closely behind, holding prizes they had been offered from booths as gratuity for what the Uchiha Clan has done for Konoha as the elite family who took care of all businesses.

"Oh what lovely little goldfish! I'm sure they would make a great addition in our garden's pond!" The red-headed woman named Karin stated. Temari smiled and leaned over to observe the goldfish herself.

"Karin, you know Mikoto-sama only allows koi fish in the garden's pond. You'll get yourself into trouble if you do things as you like," Temari stated.

"That's right Karin, you're not living in your own family's mansion anymore. You have rules to follow," Ami1 added, smirking at her foe.

"Hmph! Mikoto-sama this, Mikoto-sama that! Aren't we allowed to do anything on our own wills in this family?? I'm getting fed up with this!" Karin complained.

"We're supposed to meet up with Fugato-sama and Mikoto-sama soon, so you better not say anything wrong," Tenten stated, as she looked around the crowd. "I'm supposed to meet some relatives who wanted to see me, so I'll return to the mansion on my own."

With those words sad, Tenten squeezed through the crowd, disappearing from their sight.

"Tch, that girl is so annoying! She is going to get herself into trouble one day! Always disappearing to visit relatives," Karin complained. She quickly composed herself when she saw Fugato and Mikoto in a close distance.

-

-

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out into the darkness. It was past midnight and Sasuke still had not returned to their room. Sakura held the covers over her body as the doors sudden burst open, allowing her to only see a shadowy figure entering her domain. "S-Sasuke-san, is that you?"

Sakura scurried to the table to light some candles as relief filled her body when she saw her husband's face. Sasuke was not conscious. He was drunk, and possibly more drunk than he was yesterday. His face flushed pink and his eyes held a tired expression. She sighed and helped her tipsy husband over to their bed. He was mumbling in his sleepwalk as Sakura began to undress him until he suddenly lunged at Sakura, falling over her, embracing her tightly within his arms. Her face was merely inches away from his as the intoxicating scent of sake engulfed her. She planted a soft kiss onto his lips, tasting the remaining traces of alcohol.

"I-Ino," He whispered once more. Sakura's heart stung in heavy pain as her newly wedded husband called out another girl's name.

……………………..

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I put a lot of work into it and I know I introduced a lot of characters in this chapter, but I hope you could keep up!

Also, I'm open to good suggestions and more reviews would definitely encourage me to write faster ;) Thanks for the support! I received around 40 emails for alerts.

3 squishybee

1 Watanabe Ami is supposed to be a character who picked on Sakura in her childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last One  
**by  
squishybee

Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with thanksgiving weekend and my last week of final exam. I realized I haven't updated in a while so I'm going to just try to finish up this chapter as quickly as possible!

I made the mistake of calling Sasuke's father Fugato in the earlier chapters so from this chapter onward, I'm going to be using his correct name Fugaku. Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: **

Another breakfast at the table of the Uchiha mansion and Jemu was unusually delighted. A few weeks had passed and the mornings were all the same and quite pleasant. She smiled with the widest grin whenever she caught Sakura staring at her odd actions.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see that you've finally decided to finish up your break and continue on with your duties in the Uchiha business," Fugaku stated. "I knew you'd get over your silly little puppy love as soon as you married a diligent woman like Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her father-in-law while Jemu's smile turned to a frown in an instant from the encouraging words toward Sakura.

"Aa," Sasuke replied. He clenched his fists tightly as he held back retorts against his father, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Brother, since you've just finished up your break, I'll start you off by letting you handle an important business proposal by the Hyuuga clan. You can come to my study to get your files later. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask," Itachi stated.

"Sakura-san, have you gotten used to living in the Uchiha mansion yet? I saw tremendous progress in your embroidery skill," Mikoto kindly questioned.

"Aa, I've already grown accustomed to the Uchiha mansion. And thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do such fine embroidery without your guidance," Sakura replied politely.

"Hmph! Of course you've grown accustomed to the Uchiha mansion! I bet you've never lived anywhere so royal in your life! As if sewing a few flowers onto a handkerchief can be called progress!" Jemu blurted uncontrollably.

"Jemu, are you implying that my judgment is incorrect?" Mikoto asked patiently.

"Of course not Mikoto-sama, I'm just saying that this woman is not worthy of being praised just because she can sew a few flowers," Jemu calmly replied. Sakura sat in her seat quietly and respectively knowing her place as a woman bought by the Uchiha family.

"Ai Jemu-chan, why must you always make a commotion during breakfast? Mikoto-sama was simply commenting on Sakura-san's improvement," Tenten expressed as she put down her chopsticks.

"That's right, we're all just trying to enjoy a good meal to start the day off here," Karin added.

"And you do know that embroidery is what Uchiha women take pride in the most right? You could learn a thing or two from Sakura in embroidery Jemu. Your skills aren't too sharp," Temari continued.

"Everyone settle down… Brother, you need to teach your daughter the basics of manners and rules in the Uchiha household. This will not be tolerated another time, or Jemu will be punished," Fugaku directed at his brother.

"Yes brother, I understand," Uncle Uchiha replied as he bowed his head in shame of his daughter.

Jemu's face became a tomato red as everyone argued against her. She stared over at her dear Sasuke-kun to see him unfazed by the commotion and decided to settle down; knowing her day of reign in the Uchiha household would come very soon…

-

-

The day was filled with sunlight as the spring breeze passed by every so often while the Uchiha ladies sat around a table outside in the garden.

"I can't believe how rude Jemu was during breakfast!" Karin stated angrily.

"That girl seriously needs to learn some manners! And some rules too!" Tenten added. "Sakura-san, you need to speak out for yourself!"

"Well, she's just a child after all. She is just angry that I married Sasuke," Sakura stated solemnly.

"I am NOT a child!" Jemu stated as she approached the five Uchiha ladies. "You do not have any rights to call me a child nor did you have any qualifications to marry Sasuke-kun!!"

"Jemu, you are not allowed to speak to a Lady Uchiha (as in ) that way! You should apologize to Sakura for this morning, and for now!" Temari demanded.

"Me?? Uchiha Jemu, apologize to this Haruno geisha girl??? You must be out of your mind!" Jemu screamed. "You five, you better watch out! Sasuke-kun is definitely going to marry me, and then you guys won't be allowed to yell at me at all!"

Sakura watched as Jemu stormed off with her maid following behind her.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun! Propose to your father about our marriage now!! I'm already carrying your child, just as you wished and I've been tolerating Itachi's bitch wives and I can't stand to see that pink-headed prostitute call me a child and act all high and mighty!" Jemu loudly whined. Sasuke sat quietly, studying his documents without looking up at his cousin. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun! I-I've been late for two weeks now!"

"Has it been confirmed with a doctor?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes still on the documents.

"I-I'll go to the doctor's right away! I know I'm bearing your son! I know it!" Jemu eagerly insisted. Sasuke looked up from his documents at the girl so eager to be his wife. Her eyes held plead as well as impatience and he knew that she could not hold out any longer. He smirked as he pulled her onto his lap while pulling apart the collars of her kimono.

"Well, let's just make sure you're pregnant before your visit," Sasuke stated with a naughty stare. Jemu blushed heavily as she accepted a kiss from her dearest Sasuke-kun.

-

-

"Sasuke?" Sakura softly greeted as she knocked on the doors to his study. She heard no reply from her husband and opened the doors to find him sleeping soundly on his desk. She smiled as she walked to his side, nudging his shoulder softly. "Sasuke, your father wishes to see you about the Hyuuga business proposal."

He gave no response to Sakura and she came to the conclusion that he'd worked himself too hard on the new project. Her hands instinctively brushed her husband's spiky hair that happened to be surprisingly soft. She covered his shoulders with a thin quilt and began to tidy up the messily sprawled papers on his desk. She noticed he still held an ink brush in his hand, as well as a few documents with unfinished calculations. Sighing softly, she took the papers and the brush from his hands and allowed him to slumber for a bit longer before waking him.

-

-

"Itachi, why did you hand such an important proposition over to Sasuke so easily? You know how important this business proposal is to Konoha. Wouldn't it have been better if you took care of it yourself?" Temari inquired. The couple walked down the streets of Konoha leisurely enjoying the evening weather and street festivities.

"I'm interested in seeing what he's capable of achieving. Father says he is capable, and I want to believe him but I need to see for myself," Itachi answered truthfully.

"But what if he's not as capable as Fugaku-sama thought? If he messes this proposal, then what would become of the Uchiha name?" Temari asked with frustration. Itachi let out small chuckles at his wife's protective instinct of the family and held her hand.

"What's the worse he can do? In the worst case scenario, I'll just fix his miscalculations. Now Temari-chan, let's just enjoy ourselves and dismiss this discussion of business," her husband persisted. Temari let out a soft sigh and gave into her husband's carefree attitude toward the family business. The two continued to roam the streets of Konoha until evening.

-

-

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up. Our evening meal is almost ready," Sakura whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. She shook his body lightly and he began to shuffle. As he cleared his vision and came to realization of the time, he sat straight, a similar reflex to his brother, and stared at the beautiful jaded eyes before him.

"Why did you not wake me earlier?" Sasuke questioned as he shuffled through his documents.

"S-Sorry, but you looked so tired from work and I thought it would've been better if you took a rest," Sakura honestly answered. Sasuke continued to shuffle through his documents and found it strange that his calculations work had been completed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife for a moment.

"Did you do this for me?" Sasuke questioned once again while analyzing her work. Sakura shyly nodded her head and watched as her husband's unchanged expression skimmed the documents until he finally replied with a small smile. "Not bad."

-

-

Evening came fast as the Uchiha household prepared for their evening meal. Mikoto made light chatter with her three daughter-in-laws excitedly as they discussed the upcoming fireworks lighting ceremony next week. Tenten was visiting her family relatives once again while Sakura and Sasuke entered at the same time and took their seats separate from each other as usual. Fugaku entered the room with a satisfied appearance walking along side his brother, as he took a seat at the head of the table. Jemu sat silently with her unusual delighted state as usual while servant girls continued to enter and exit the room to fill the table with food.

"Itachi, why don't you take Karin to observe the fireworks lighting ceremony next week? I just heard that coincidentally, it's your coming anniversary," Mikoto suggested as she smiled at her son.

"I would love to take you Karin, but I'm afraid I will be out of town next week for business. If you don't mind Karin, you could join me on the trip if you like," Itachi smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Oh! Even a better idea! I will definitely join you dear," Karin stated, overjoyed.

"Speaking of business, Sasuke, I'd like you to personally go and hand in your business proposition to the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure they'll be as impressed as I was with your work," Fugaku commented on his younger son.

"Aa," Sasuke replied.

"Do you need me to accompany you, brother?" Itachi offered generously.

"That will not be necessary. Sakura will accompany me tomorrow," Sasuke stated. Jemu's eyes averted to her dearest Sasuke-kun as she angrily grew impatient with her yet to be pregnant belly. The doctors today confirmed that she was not with child, angering her enough already. She stared at Sakura viciously as she smiled to her dearest Sasuke-kun as she thought to herself, _just keep smiling while you still can, you nasty little bitch_.

-

-

SO SORRY for the late update, but due to Thanksgiving and all the busy preparations, I wasn't able to finish up this chapter quickly and just so happens, that after all the commotion, my laptop just happened to die around Finals time so I haven't gotten the chance to even retrieve the data. But, thanks for your patience and I know this chapter was shorter and less interesting, sorry.

squishybee


End file.
